


I Need You Beside Me, Don’t I?

by black_rosegold



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rosegold/pseuds/black_rosegold
Summary: Sometimes Arthur gets lonely at night and treks across the castle to snuggle with his boyfriend. On the other hand, Merlin isn’t so thrilled about Arthur’s sudden appearance.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256





	I Need You Beside Me, Don’t I?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s kind of scrappy, it’s entirely self indulgent.

“Arthur,” groaned a groggy Merlin as he felt the man in question attempt to clamber into his bed. His very small single bed.

“Go back to sleep,” Arthur whispered, wrapping an arm over Merlin’s waist. This action only forced Merlin to shuffle across his mattress until he’d almost fallen off the bed. Barely five seconds after climbing into his bed, Arthur had somehow already hogged all of the blanket and taken up more than half of Merlin’s space.

Merlin managed to wriggle free from a sleepy Arthur’s grasp and sat up on the edge of the bed.

“Whaa-“ Arthur said, feeling him slip out of reach.

“C’mon we’re going to your room,” Merlin said.

“Why?” Arthur whined.

“Because you’re taking up the whole bloody bed.”

Arthur mumbled something in protest as Merlin tugged on his arm to get him to move. 

Eventually, he gave in and the pair of them snuck past a snoring Gaius and out into the corridor.

Holding hands, they ran through the maze of torchlit corridors accompanied by soft sound of their barefeet on the cold stone floors. 

Arthur’s hand felt warm as he tugged Merlin round the corner, both of them stumbling sleepily down the hallway, trying to hold back giggles as if they were a pair of young boys up to mischief.

Finally reaching Arthur’s chambers, Merlin headed straight for the vast expanse of Arthur’s four-poster bed and tucked himself under the covers. He sank into the mattress, letting out a little sigh of contentment. Grinning, Arthur followed suit and they both lay wrapped up in the duvet, Arthur’s muscled bulk pressed close to Merlin’s skinny body.

Merlin was about ready to fall sound asleep and would have been incredibly comfortable, nestled amongst the multiude of pillows, if it weren’t for Arthur fidgeting next to him.

“Go to sleep,” he murmered grumpily.

“I don’t want to yet,” replied Arthur, finally relaxing.

“Well I do.”

“Why?” said Arthur as he lazily traced shapes on Merlin’s back with his finger.

“Because I’m exhausted.”

“Why are you so tired?” Arthur replied, wrapping an arm around Merlin, his hand now finding itself back at his waist.

“Maybe it’s because I have too much work to do,” Merlin retorted with his eyes shut, leaning into Arthur’s touch. 

“You should really take a day off,” Arthur mused.

“I don’t think that will ever happen.”

“You’re right, my armour needs polishing tomorrow.” 

“Of course sire.”

“Pay back for calling me fat.” Merlin let out a laugh.

“Well maybe if you laid off the sausages for a while- a week maybe-“ Merlin was cut off by Arthur ruffling his hair.

“Do not finish that sentence.”

Merlin sighed happily, pressing backwards into the reassuring feel of Arthur around him. He felt a hand reach for his own and let his fingers intertwine with Arthur’s.

The feeling of Arthur holding him close never felt anything less wonderful. Better than any magic. To Merlin it felt right. It felt like home.

He’d always wondered what it was to fall in love. To know it now was a blessing.

“Goodnight, Arthur,” he said.

“Goodnight, Merlin,” came the reply.

The pair lay in darkness, with Arthur nuzzled into the crook of Merlin’s neck. They remained like this for a few minutes until Arthur’s voice interrupted the hush of the spring night.

“Merlin you don’t really think I’m fat, do you?” 

The only response Arthur got was the sound of Merlin snoring, already fast asleep.

Arthur smiled to himself and looked at his figure illuminated by a ray of moonlight spilling in through a crack in the drapes. He was exquisite.

Inhaling the familiar scent of Merlin lying in his arms, Arthur closed his eyes, letting the sound of Merlin’s breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
